Labyrinth the path of the Digimon
by KiraReaper
Summary: Sarah goes to Japan for vacation. The Digidestined, Myotismon and his army come to her Earth. There might be some romance between Sarah and Myotismon. It might be between her and Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was watching tv one Saturday morning with Toby, now a 5-year-old. She wondered to herself why she fell for villains. She fell for Loki from marvel. She fell for Spike from Buffy. She even fell for the villain from the tv show she was watching with Toby, a Digimon by the name of Myotismon. She tried to deny her crush on the Goblin King, but it was hard when she was crushing on so many villains. She didn't tell her friends from the Underground though. She was afraid to tell them. Soon the show was over, and she heard her father and stepmother get up. They came downstairs and thanked Sarah for keeping Toby occupied while they slept in.

"Your welcome," says Sarah. She gets up and starts to make them all breakfast.

"You don't have to do that," says her stepmother, hurrying to help.

"I want to. After all your letting me go to Japan for a couple weeks at the end of this summer, and the trip is almost here." Sarah was so excited. After her fantasy phase was her anime phase.

"Well, you do help out more with toby on your own, so we decided you need a break from the stress," replies her dad. "Why don't you go pack. The flight is tonight."

"That soon? What about breakfast?" Sarah asks.

"I'll make it," says her stepmother. Sarah smiles and hurries to her room to pack up for the trip. Her room looked almost completely different except the things that reminded her of her run of the Labyrinth. As she packs, she hears a knock on her mirror, it's Hoggle.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Sarah?" asks Hoggle.

"Oh, Yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm going to Japan for a couple weeks. The plane leaves tonight," Sarah explains.

"Uh, I got to go. But before I do Let me say, be careful." With that he disappeared leaving Sarah to wonder what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Underground Hoggle ran toward the castle. When he got there Jareth was just coming out.

"Um, sir where did you say a weird vortex was coming from?" Hoggle squeaked nervously.

"Aboveground Japan. Why?" says Jareth exasperated. Hoggle's eyes went wide.

"Erm, Sarah is going there tonight on a trip for a couple weeks," Hoggle whispered.

"What was that? Speak up Hedgewort," Jareth says impatiently.

"Ugh, it's Hoggle! And Sarah is going to Japan tonight," yelled Hoggle clearly upset from Jareth messing up his name again.

Now it was Jareth's turn to go wide eyed. Then his eyes narrowed. "You will go tell her it's a bad idea. If you fail, the champion might get into trouble. As usual." He sent Hoggle back to Sarah. As Hoggle got to the mirror that connected to Sarah's room, Sarah was heading out the door with her suitcases and bags. Hoggle tried to wave but Sarah wasn't paying attention she left her room and headed down the stairs.

"Uh oh," moans Hoggle.

Sarah didn't go back to her room. Her dad dropped her off at the airport after dinner. She got on her plane with no problem. There was a little turbulence when she got into Japan, but other than that the flight was fine. She was so tired from the flight, though, that she didn't notice Jereth following her in owl form.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah got to her hotel room and got into bed and fell asleep. The next morning, she decided to do sightseeing. She decided to go see the tv station from Digimon. As she got ready, she noticed an owl outside her window. "Ugh," she says, "Is that you, Jareth?" She had opened the window to let fresh air in. The owl swooped in and turns into the Goblin King.

"You catch on fast," Says Jareth smirking.

"You're out before dark in a nocturnal animal form," replies Sarah, "It's not that hard to figure it out."

"True," says the Goblin King.

"What are you doing here?" asks Sarah.

"Making sure you don't get into much trouble when the supernatural vortex portal opens," answers Jareth.

"What supernatural vortex?"

"The one above this part of Japan of course. Its connected to a different underground and a different above ground though." He frowned at the bedside table. "What's that strange device?" He picks up a small device from the table. Sarah frowned too.

"Looks like a Digivice. That is a device that helps Digimon partners digivolve. Its from that TV show I watch usually every Saturday with Toby. I don't know how it got there." She looked confused. She reached out to it to get a better look. Suddenly a light came out of the Digivice. When the light turned off Sarah was no longer confused. She was afraid. "If I'm a Digidestined, then that means I know who is coming from the portal."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have two questions," says Jareth, "One, What's a Digidestined?" He stops talking, indicating that Sarah answer the first question before he continued to talk.

"A Digidestined is a chosen one for the digital world, chosen to fight the darkness of the digital world." Sarah quickly explains.

"Oh, ok, so like a Champion," Jareth says understanding, "Ok, two, who is coming out of the portal."

"Myotismon," Sarah says grimly. Jareth gives her a questionly look. "He's a Digimon villain that's a vampire," she continues.

Suddenly the outside got dark with storm clouds. Jareth turned "It's opening," he says gravely. Sarah got goosebumps. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"Hmm," says Jareth, "I'm going to alert the Japanese Fae. Stay in the hotel room, Sarah." He left in a burst of glitter.

"You're not the boss of me," Sarah says to the air. With a huff, she left the room, but not before getting her Digivice. She headed out of the hotel and saw a crowd straight ahead. And in the center of that crowd she saw Him, Myotismon. Luckily, he wasn't looking her way. She went to the left hoping she won't catch his attention. She walked away from the crowd and felt something tiny land on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm your Digimon," says a tiny voice. "I am Queenspritemon."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah stopped and Queenspritemon fluttered in front of her face. Sarah's eyes go wide. "I have a fear of fairies, ever since one bit me," she says to Queenspritemon.

"Well, I'm not a Fairymon yet," Queenspritemon says, "Why did one bite you?"

"I don't know, I just picked it up to comfort it after Hoggle sprayed it."

"Well there's your problem. Don't pick up a fairy without permission." Suddenly her eyes go wide as she glances behind Sarah. Sarah turns around and sees Myotismon was right behind her.

"We are not in the right dimension. I should not have people squealing when I go by or knowing who I am. I apparently have a ton of "fan girls". Who did you reveal yourself to?" Myotismon says while glancing at Sarah.

"Oh," says Queenspritemon, "I, uh, I…"

"Is this the reason you made us come to this dimension. Is this your human partner, the holder of the legendary crest of Imagination?" Myotismon interrupts.

"Yes," says Queenspritemon in a tiny voice.

"Does that mean we can leave now?" Myotismon demands.

"Yes," came the reply.


	6. Chapter 6

"What, I can't just leave," Sarah exclaims, "I'm only here for a couple weeks."

"What do you mean you can't leave?" asks Myotismon while Queenspritemon gives the Sarah the puppy dog eyes.

"I mean that I'm only in japan for a couple weeks and I don't want to miss this dimensions Japanese culture."

Queenspritemon pouts some more. Myotismon looks pissed.

"On second thought maybe going to a different dimension would be fun," she says suddenly fearful.

Myotismon grinned maliciously, "good thinking," He says.

As they turned to leave, they heard Jareth's voice, "Oh no, not without me will you take my champion to another dimension."

Myotismon asked Jareth, "Do you plan on coming with us, then?"

"If you insist on taking Sarah, then yes," Says Jareth.

"Then it's a deal. We will all go to the digital dimension. Yay!" QueenSpritemon exclaims.

Jareth raises an eyebrow and asks, "Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately," Myotismon says as QueenSpritemon leads them to an alleyway and creates a portal. She steps through it.

"After you," says Myotismon to Jareth and Sarah.

Both the Goblin King and the Champion step through the portal, following The Champion's Digimon.


End file.
